Gossip Hetalia
by ShootingStarXIII
Summary: Un modelo albino, un actor francés y un cantante de ojos verdes. Juventud, dinero y fama ¿Qué más se puede pedir? ¡Multipairing! ¡BFT al poder !
1. Noche de desfase en Holanda

_**¡Holaaaaa! :DD**_

_**Aquí dejo mi segundo fic, que tenía escrito hace un tiempo pero no me animaba a subirlo, espero que os guste :DDDD!**_

_**He usado los nombre Emma para Bélgica Y Vincent para Holanda, los he visto en varios fics y me gustan muchoo! *.***_

_**Pensamientos en cursiva para no marear con los dialogos**_

_**¡A disfrutar con el BFT! Espero... jajajaja xD**_

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.**_

* * *

Francis y Antonio se encontraban en el apartamento de este último en Barcelona, cuando de repente Gilbert entró corriendo al salón con una revista en la mano.

-¡Kesesesese! Mirad, el último número de Gossip Hetalia,¡Salimos nosotros en exclusiva!-Gritó Gil mientras emocionado enseñaba el último número de la revista.

- ¿Enserio? ¡Qué guay! ¡Déjame verlo!-Dijo Antonio, quitándole de las manos la revista a Gilbert.

_Gossip Hetalia... Revista de prensa rosa, te lanza a la fama o te hunde, con millones de ejemplares vendidos alrededor del mundo, multitud de seguidores en redes sociales, programa propio de televisión con cuotas de audiencia increíbles... y con víboras como redactores, su objetivo causar sensación al precio que sea, incluso aunque eso te arruine tu carrera, ¿Lo peor? El editor jefe nos odia. Hoy, nosotros en portada, tengo miedo...-_Pensó Francis con miedo solo al oír el nombre de la revista.

-Antonio, _mon ami,_¿Qué ocurre? Estás pálido.-Preguntó el rubio al ver la cara descolocada de su amigo

-Kesesese, pobre Toño sale bastante mal en la portada, ¡Al contrario que mi awesome persona!-Gritó riéndose Gil con mala fe.

- A ver, dejadme ver la portada-Ordenó Francis, quitándole de las manos la revista a Antonio, solo con leer la portada se le cayó el mundo encima.

_El Bad Friends Trio, la lía en Holanda_.

_Dieu..._es la fiesta del sábado pasado, en la foto salimos los tres bastante, bastante mal... Antonio sale sujetando en una mano, una cerveza y en la otra lo que parece un cigarrillo de liar, aunque siendo sinceros el cigarrillo no era de tabaco, espero que no lo hayan descubierto...Al medio sale Gil, sin camiseta abrazando y dándole un beso en la mejilla a un Antonio muy sonriente ¡Maldito Gil incluso borracho sale bien en las fotos! Bueno para algo es modelo, y yo...¿¡Qué hago yo tirado en el suelo durmiendo?! _Dieu..._ ¡Voy a matar al que ha publicado esto!-Pensó Francis mientras una rabia asesina le consumía.

Francis estás pálido ¿Te da envidia mi figura esbelta y awesome? En la pagina 31 está el artículo que habla sobre nosotros ¡Vamos a leerlo!-Dijo contento Gilbert.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!¿Aun hay más?-Gritó desesperado Antonio mientras se tiraba las manos a la cabeza.

_Pobre Antonio está bastante deprimido, Aunque el que peor sale soy yo, ¿Cómo termine en el suelo? No vuelvo a beber mas..._-Pensó Francis mientras observaba a Antonio.

-¿Página 31? Vamos a ver que dicen sobre nosotros, Antonio ve preparando tu hacha, seguramente vamos a tener que hacer una visita al cejotas.-Dijo Francis mientras abría la revista por la pagina dicha.

- Lola ya está preparada, afilar,afilar, afilar, matar, matar,matar...¡Le voy a depilar sus malditas cejas demoníacas!-Gritó Antonio colerico sujetando una hacha que había aparecido de la nada.

_**Página 31**_

_**El bad friends trió la lía en un exclusivo bar de copas Holandés.**_

El conocido trió sigue con su temporada de fiesta, esta vez los vemos en una fiesta exclusiva dada por Emma, conocida top model belga, por motivo de su cumpleaños, el alcohol abundaba en la fiesta, y ellos no se negaron a él, Antonio no satisfecho solo con alcohol se le ve con un cigarrillo de maría en la mano, ¿Qué no sabe que es dañino para su salud?, una muestra más de mal ejemplo es el oscarizado Francis Bonnefoy, tirado en el suelo por embriagarse demasiado, por lo visto el pobre se paso con el vino, y por último el modelo alemán Gilbert Beilschmidt abrazando de forma muy cariñosa a Antonio, ¡Con beso en la mejilla incluido!¿Será esta la causa de la ruptura entre el famoso modelo italiano Lovino Vargas y Antonio? Como podemos ver en la foto de la izquierda la modelo belga Emma tampoco rechazo la fiesta y la vemos al lado de Antonio, dándole una calada a su cigarrillo y por último en la fotos de abajo, vemos a Antonio y a Emma dándose el lote en el sofá, con su amigo borracho Francis tirado a los pies de este. Por lo visto al cantante le van los top model ¿Y,a quién no? Por si fuera poco, varios asistentes de la fiesta afirmaron que Antonio, Gil y Emma, se marcharon juntos a la misma habitación, lo que continuo después no lo sabemos, pero, todos lo imaginamos, ¿No?. Por lo visto la modesta modelo Belga no es tan madura y responsable como aparenta.

Esperamos continuar informando de las aventuras de este trió de malos amigos y su nueva compañera belga.

Arthur Kirkland

La habitación quedo en silencio durante los siguientes cinco minutos.

- ¡VOY A MATAR A ESE CEJOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!-Rompió Antonio el silencio mientras apuntaba el hacha hacia la revista.

- ¡¿Queee?! Mi awesome persona y Toño no tenemos nada, ¡solo somos amigos! ¡AMIGOS! Maldito inglesito cejón del demonio, ¡LO VOY A MATAR!-Se unió Gil al grito de guerra de Antonio.

-_ Qué hago yo tirado en el suelo, enserio...-_Pensó Francis mientras una aura depresiva se instauraba a su alrededor.

-¡¿Qué demonios hago yo en el suelo?! Mientras Toño se está dando el lote con la guapísima Emma, y ¡Por si fuera poco luego os fuisteis los dos con ella y no me avisasteis! ¡Yo también quería divertirme!-Gritó enfadado Francis a sus dos amigos.

-¿¡QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUÉ? Mi awesome persona ni Antonio hicimos nada con ella ¡Pervertido!-Contestó Gilbert.

-Solo la acompañamos a la habitación porque estaba mareada, así que la acostamos, pero el problema es que nosotros también nos dormimos ¡Pero no ocurrió nada!-Se defendió Antonio.

-¿¡Cómo que no hiciste nada con ella, Antonio!¡ Y las fotos del sofá! Ahí no parece que estéis jugando al parchís.-Gritó Francis al darse cuenta del pequeño detalle.

-No me acuerdo de eso ¡Lo juro! Dios... no vuelco a beber ni a fumar nada de nada.-Dijo arrepentido el moreno

_Encima el muy tonto no se acuerda, ¡Si yo hubiese estado con Emma seguro que me acordaría! Antonio a veces me decepciona mucho-_ Pensó Francis mientras observaba la cara de tonto de su amigo.

De repente el teléfono de Antonio empezó a sonar, este corriendo cogió su Smartphone, pero las ganas de no haberlo hecho se multiplicaron por mil al ver que la llamada era de Vincent el hermano de Emma.

-¡NOOOOOOO! Vincent el hermano de Emma me va a matar, despacio, dolorosamente y luego me tirará al río! ¡Qué hago! ¡Ayudadme! Contestad vosotros, ¡Por favor!-Suplicó Antonio a sus dos amigos.

-¿Yo? Mi awesome persona tiene una cita muy importante con mi manager ¡Adiós!- Dijo Gilbert mientras huía de la situación, quería continuar vivo.

_Pobre Toño, Vincent el hermano de Emma lo va a matar, poco a poco, lo va a despedazar y luego tirara su cuerpo al vertedero más cercano...Ahora que lo pienso me tengo que marchar, el rodaje de la película empieza en media hora. _Pensó Francis mientras observaba a Antonio con pena y miedo de que fuese la última vez que lo hiciera.

-¡Adiós Toño!¡ Me marcho al rodaje!-Dijo Francis mientras salía corriendo del apartamento.

-No, me hagáis esto, ¡Malas personaaaaaaas!¡ Volved!-Gritó Antonio suplicante.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, era Vincent otra vez.

_Inspira, expira, vuelve a inspirar, ahora acepta la llamada..._-Pensó Antonio mientras sujetaba el teléfono en la mano.

-¡ANTONIOOOOOOOO TE VOY A MATAR LENTA Y DOLOROSAMENTE!-Gritó Vincent al otro lado de la línea.

* * *

_**¡Ya está! :DDD**_

_**¡Gracias por leer! Espero que os haya gustado**_

_**Sorry por faltas de ortografía y demás locuras sin sentidoooo!**_

_**Hasta pronto ! :)**_


	2. Instintos asesinos

**_Holaaaa ! Shee! por fin es viernees,! Fin de semana *.*_**

**_Aquí os dejo el segundo capitulo, espero que os guste :)_**

**_Pensamientos en cursiva para no confundir con los __diálogos_**

**_Hetalia no me pertenece, que pena... xDDDD_**

* * *

Arthur se encontraba en la redacción de Gossip Girl en su despacho privado sentado en su escritorio viendo un ejemplar del último número de su revista.

_Lunes, amo los lunes, el día que se publica Gossip Hetalia, puedo ver a todas esas celebrities temblando de miedo, esperando con ansia la revista para suspirar aliviados si no han sido objeto de nuestros paparazzis o poniendo el grito al cielo al ser pillados infraganti en su peor momento, pero hoy, hoy es especial, hoy esos tres idiotas salen en portada, el narcisista egocéntrico de Gilbert,¿ De verdad pagan a este tío para que desfile en sus pasarelas?¡Pero si está más blanco que la leche!, el cansino de Antonio ¡¿ Como pudo llevarse seis Grammys la edición pasada?! ¿Están sordos los jueces?!, pero si todas sus canciones son igual de pastelosas, ¡Este tío terminara echando por la boca arcoíris y algodón de azúcar ! y por último el maníaco pervertido sexual de Francis , ganador del óscar al mejor actor... ¡A quien tuvo que tirarse para que le dieran el premio! Es imposible que el cara pan borracho del vino gane un premio de esa categoría...Pero desde que me enviaron las fotos de esos tres en Holanda, no puedo para de reír cada vez que me acuerdo de ellas.-Pensó Arthur cruelmen te mientras leía la revista._

_-_ -JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. ¡La cara de Francis borracho en el suelo con el pelo despeinado es buenísima! Dios no puedo respirar... ¡JAJAJAAJAJAJAAAAA! Voy a darle un aumento al paparazzi que las consiguió.-Reía Arthur mientras señalaba la cara de Francis con el dedo índice.

-_ Aunque me da un poco de pena la modelo belga, según mis fuentes está a punto de conseguir un contrato con el famosísimo diseñador polaco, Feliks Lukasiewicz, pero luego del escándalo que habrá entorno a ella luego de esto, no sé si lo obtendrá. Eso es para que se den cuenta que todo el mundo que se acerque a ese trío terminará igual de mal que ellos.-__Pensó Arthur mientras miraba la foto de la modelo con Antonio._

-¡Voy a sacar sus más oscuros secretos a luz! ¡ Destruiré sus carreras, sus vidas...-Gritaba alegremente Arthur en su despacho, que ahora tenía un cuadro colgado en la pared con la cara de Francis borracho agujereada con dardos que lanzaba Arthur para liberar estrés.

-¡ARTHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR!-Gritó de repente Alfred abriendo la puerta del despacho de una patada, ante la mirada sorprendida de Arthur.

-¡Te he dicho mil veces que llames a la puerta antes de entrar! Además...me has roto la puerta de una patada,¡DE UNA PATADA!- Gritó Arthur colérico mientras acusaba a Alfred de la rotura de su puerta.

-''Bah'' qué más da, hay confianza ¿No?¿ A que no sabes qué?-Dijo Alfred mirando a Arthur con los ojos brillantes de la emoción.

_Confianza, ¿Con el chalado este? No le queda.-__Pensó Arthur mientras asesinaba a Alfred con la mirada._

-What? Preguntó Arthur intentando conseguir un tono neutro en la voz, evidentemente no lo consiguió.

-¡El numero de esta semana ha vendido toda la tirada de ejemplares en menos de seis horas! ¡Ves como regalar chaveros de hamburguesas y patatas fritas, si que era buena idea! Soy un genio.-Se vanagloriaba Alfred por su supuesta buena idea.

- WHAT?!¿Toda la tirada? Eso son unos 500.000 ejemplares! ¡Imposible!-Dijo Arthur mirando a Alfred intentando encontrar algún índice de burla en Alfred. Pero increíblemente no la encontró.

_De verdad se ha vendido ya toda la tirada... es increíble el revuelo social que son capaces de crear esos tres, definitivamente ¡Voy a duplicar el sueldo al paparazzi!-Pensó Arthur emocionado_

_-_ Eso significa más beneficios, además nuestras acciones están subiendo como la espuma!¡Dominaremos el mundo! ¡Qué guay!-Dijo Alfred con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras se imaginaba como él dominaría el mundo y Arthur sería su secretario personal.

-_ Hoy es un día magnifico, definitivamente amo los lunes.-Pensó Arthur mientras lloraba interiormente de la emoción_

* * *

_Antonio se encontraba en su apartamento mientras oía a Vincent a través del teléfono._

-¡ANTONIOOOOOOOO TE VOY A MATAR LENTA Y DOLOROSAMENTE!-Gritó Vincent enfadado.

-¡Vincent no es lo que parece, lo juro!-Dijo Antonio intentando calmar a Vincent, evidentemente cabreó más a este último.

-¿¡Qué no es lo que parece?! ¡Entonces qué demonios haces con mi hermana en el sofá!-Acusó Vincent.

- ¿Acaso no lo ves? Es fácil, ¡Le estoy enseñando a besar con pasión española! Estoy seguro que aprendió muchísimo.-Contestó Antonio orgulloso de su creíble escusa.

¡Entonces si es lo que parece idiota!¡ Eres un pederasta, que tiene solo dieciséis años!- Gritó Vincent cada vez más cabreado.

- Pues para tener dieciséis años lo hizo muy bien, ¡Es una gran alumna ! Aprende pronto, un par más de clases y derrochará pasión por todos los poros de su piel!¡Estoy muy orgulloso de ella!-Dijo Antonio intentando convencer a Vincent de su curso de la pasión.

-Antonio...-Dijo Vincent con un tono fúnebre y oscuro, el tono de la muerte.

_Jejejejeje espero que eso tranquilice al bestia de Vincent, lo hice por su hermanita, para que mejore, ¡Seguro que si es por el bien de Emma no me mata! ¡Incluso me pedirá que le dé más clases, qué listo que soy! Eso es mejor que decirle que iba tan borracho que ni me acordaba de lo que paso aquella noche hasta que vi las fotos y que no tengo ni idea de como Emma y yo terminamos así.-__Pensó el iluso de Antonio mientras sonreía emocionado._

_-_¡TE VOY A MATAAAR! ¡NO ENCONTRARAN DE TI NI LOS HUESOS!- La voz de Vincent resonó por todo el apartamento.

_¡¿Por queeeeeee?! Si el plan era perfecto, ahora debería pedirme que le enseñe más cosas a Emma, ¡Todo me sale mal! ¡Voy a morir! ¡NOOO! Soy muy joven aún, la última vez que Vincent me quiso matar tuve que ir al dentista, el muy bestia de un puñetazo me dejo sin dos dientes...¡Ya está! ¡ Debo irme de aquí antes de Vincent me encuentre, me marchare muy, muy lejos y así podre continuar vivo y con todos mis huesos juntos, cojo el yet privado y en cinco minutos desaparezco de aquí.-_Lloraba Antonio asustado de su más que posible muerte prematura a manos de Vincent.

-¡Ábreme la puerta que estoy aquí fuera! SI NO ME ABRES MORIRAS...-Dijo Vincent mientras intentaba tirar la puerta de Antonio abajo a puñetazos.

-¡¿QUEEEEEÉ?! ¡Ya está aquí! Imposible! ¿¡Se teletransporta ?!-Gritó Antonio más que asustado, mientras observaba como la puerta iba cediendo a los puñetazos de Vincent.

_Así es verdad, Emma y Vincent son mis vecinos, viven en el piso de arriba...¿Qué hago? que hago, que hago, que hago...-_Repetía Antonio con la mirada perdida en el infinito.

-Antonio, si me abres la puerta te prometo que no te haré nada, solo quiero hablar contigo...sobre ese curso tan interesante que impartes...¡CON MI HERMANA!-Dijo Vincent al otro lado de la puerta mientras la golpeaba cada vez con más fuerza.

_De verdad, ¿Solo quiere hablar conmigo? Pero por el tono fúnebre que usa no parece que así sea...-_Pensó Antonio mientras observaba la puerta moverse de los golpes de Vincent, no tardaría en ceder, y eso que era la puerta más buena de toda la tienda.

Venga Toño, si en el fondo somos colegas, estaba bromeando jajajaja ¿Te lo creíste? Vengo a darte las gracias por lo que hiciste por mi hermana el sábado.- Dijo Vincent parando de golpear la puerta.

_¿Desde cuándo Vincent y yo somos colegas? Pero en el fondo yo sé que me quiere mucho, por fin me ha dicho que somos amigos, ¡Qué alegría!-_Pensó inocentemente Antonio mientras sonreía.

-¡Valeeee! Ahora mismo te abro la puerta, ¡Qué mal trago me has hecho pasar!- Gritó a Vincent, este último intentando contener sus impulsos y no continuar con su idea de tirar la puerta.

Antonio se acerco a la entrada a abrir la puerta para abrazar a su nuevo amigo Vincent, pero al abrir la puerta no se encontró a un amable Vincent.

_¿Hay algo pero que abrir la puerta de tu casa y encontrarse cara a cara con el bestia de Vincent fusilándote con la mirada?- __Se dijo Antonio mientras observaba el ceño fruncido de Vincent._

-Antonio... ¡ERES HOMBRE MUERTOOOOOOOOOO!-Gritó Vincent entrando a la casa con el puño en alto para golpear a Antonio.

-¡Lo sabia! ¡Corre Antonio, correeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!-Gritó Antonio asustado mientras corría con toda su alma hacia el interior del apartamento, mientras Vincent entraba al apartamento detrás de este.

_Esta vez sí que voy a descuartizar vivo al idiota de Antonio, lo haré trocitos y luego tirare sus restos por el acantilado más elevado que vea, pero primero debo cogerlo ya que corre más que la luz, pero no más que un hermano cabreado con el pederasta que abuso de su hermanita pequeña, el muy tonto se ha metido en el interior de la casa corriendo y no ha intentado ni cerrar la puerta para que no pase dentro del apartamento, así que aquí estamos él y yo solos en su apartamento, un espacio cerrado, un lugar mucho más fácil de eliminar sus restos. Pero...¿Qué hace el muy burro, encima del sofá amenazándome con un cojín gigante en forma de corazón? ¿Qué hará lanzármelo? ¿Protegerse? Pobrecito su celebro de guisante no le da para más.-__Pensó Vincent mientras observaba a Antonio sujetar un cojín en forma de corazón tamaño XXL._

-¡Vincent no te acerques, no dudaré en usar el cojín del amor que me regalo tu hermana!-Amenazó Antonio apuntando el corazón hacia Vincent.

_Este tío quiere morir ya...-Se dijo interiormente Vincent._

-¡Te voy a meter ese cojín por un sitio donde no se ve la luz!-Gritó Vincent colérico.

-¡A Correeeeeeeeer !-Grito Antonio mientras le arrojaba el corazon a Vincent, el cual solo lo esquivó.

Durante los siguientes quince minutos Vincent persiguió a Antonio con claras intenciones homicidas mientras Antonio gritaba asustado intentando huir de su más que seguro asesino, hasta que Vincent pudo acorralar a Antonio contra la pared.

_Es increíble lo que es capaz de correr Antonio cuando está a punto de morir, hemos destrozado el apartamento entero, sillas volcadas, su televisión de sesenta pulgadas rota en el suelo, los cuadros de la pared utilizados como escudos y las mesitas de café destrozadas al usarse como proyectiles, ¡He de admitir que tiene buena puntería, me ha dado en todo el brazo izquierdo, qué dolor! Pero no pasa nada, tengo mejor gancho con el brazo derecho. Pero por fin, ¡Le he podido acorralar en una esquina contra la pared! Muahahahaaaaaa-__Pensaba Vincent mientras observaba al asustado Antonio._

-¡Me rindo, me rindo! ¡Pero no me hagas daño!, El jueves tengo una actuación super importante en la televisión y no puedo salir con un ojo morado o peor, sin dientes.-Suplicó Antonio.

_Por favor, por favor, Dios si existes, no dejes que Vicent me mate, y si lo hace que sea rápido porfavor…-_Rezaba interiormente Antonio

_Que no le haga daño dice, que no... Jajajajaja, Pero ahora que lo pienso, la otra vez Emma dejo de hablarme durante mucho tiempo por darle un pequeñito puñetazo. Fue bastante duro dejar de tener el apoyo de mi hermana además, me echo de su casa y teniendo en cuenta que con mi trabajo no tengo ni para comer, no puedo permitirme que me vuelva a echar de casa, dormir en el cajero automático fue duro...¡¿Qué demonios le ve mi hermana al españolito este?! Según ella tiene una sonrisa que enamora, la verdad es que no puedo negar que la tiene bonita, pero sin uno o dos dientes la encuentro mucho mejor, en cuanto al cuerpo, alto, esbelto y bien definido ¿Cuantas horas se tirará este en el gimnasio? Teniendo en cuenta que su música es horrible, está claro que la compañía le obligara a tener una buena imagen, para algo bueno que tiene tendrán que explotarlo, porque de otra forma no sé cómo puede vender tanto. Espera...¿¡Acabo de decir que el burro de Antonio está bueno?¡Mañana mismo dejo la maría!-Pensó Vincent mientras observaba temblar a Antonio._

-¡Vincent, Vincent! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Vincent?-Preguntó preocupado Antonio

_''¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Vincent? ...'' ¡Mierda! Me quedado mirándolo atontado al menos cinco minutos, va a pensar que estoy loco, aunque para loco él ¿Quién se preocupa por el tío que va a darte una paliza?-__Se preguntó Vincent mientras observaba la cara de preocupación de Antonio._

-¡El que no se encontrará bien dentro de un momento serás tú!-Amenazó Vincent a Antonio levantando el brazo para darle un puñetazo.

-¡Espera, espera! La verdad es que no recuerdo nada de lo que ocurrió aquella noche, iba muy borracho, no sé qué ocurrió, te juro que yo no quería que nada de esto ocurriese, ¡Emma es una amiga muy querida y no quiero hacerle daño!-Gritó Antonio desesperado.

-''Hump''.-Constestó Vincent, mientras examinaba a Antonio.

_Así que no se acuerda de nada, por como lo dice y su mirada no está mintiendo...-__Se dijo Vincent_

- ¡Te propongo un trato! Emma me dijo que eres campeón nacional de boxeo y yo personalmente he comprobado que eres muy bueno, además me ha dicho que trabajas en un kebab y que no te da ni para comer, hace poco que he despedido a mi guardaespaldas personal y necesito urgentemente alguien que lo sustituya, te propongo que a cambio de que no me mates y una generosa cantidad de dinero al mes, trabajes para mí como guardaespaldas. Así no te sentirás como un parásito viviendo del dinero tu hermana.-Contestó orgulloso Antonio.

_Me ha llamado pobre y parásito... Joder, ¿Lo peor?, tiene razón he estado viviendo de mi hermana todo este tiempo desde que a los trece consiguió su primera sesión de fotos, poder ganarme la vida por mí mismo, suena tan bien, estoy seguro que mi hermana estaría orgullosa... con el dinero que ganaría al mes mi hermana sería capaz de comprarse esos vestidos tan caros que quiere, pero que es incapaz al tener que pagar el alquiler del lujoso apartamento donde vivimos...Todo sea por ella_.-Se convenció Vincent.

-Acepto. Pero quiero que me pagues el mes por adelantado.-Exigió Vincent.

-¿De verdad?¿No te estás quedando conmigo?-Preguntó Antonio sorprendido.

-Necesito el dinero.-Contestó tajante Vincent.

-¡Nunca hubiese esperado que aceptases la propuesta! Mañana mismo llamo a mi abogado y firmaremos el contrato.-Contestó alegre Antonio orgulloso de su gran proeza.

_¿Dónde me he metido? Yo solo he venido a matar a Antonio y he terminado aceptando un trabajo donde debo protegerlo, espero que el dinero compense mis instintos asesinos.-__Pensó Vincent empezando a arrepentirse._

* * *

**Gracias por leer, pobre Toñin ¿Como contratas a alguien que te quiere matar? jajajaja**

**Sorry por faltas de ortografia y demas cosas sin sentido!**

**Espero continuar pronto :DD**

**Un besoooo!**


	3. Gilbert y la carrera a contrarreloj

_**Hola :D**_

_**¡Aquí vengo con el tercer capi, espero que os guste!**_

_**I**__**MPORTANTE**__**: He vuelto a subir los capítulos 1 y 2, reescribiéndolos y cambiando el estilo de narración para mejorar la lectura y fluidez, porque me he dado cuenta que muchas veces no se sabe quien habla ni que ocurre realmente, pero la historia continua intacta no ha cambiado nada, así que podéis continuar perfectamente la historia con este nuevo capítulo.**_

_**Perdonen las molestias **_

_**Un besooo!**_

* * *

Gilbert corría por la calles de Barcelona empujando a cualquier pobre alma que se le cruzaba por el camino, había quedado hacia cinco minutos con su manager y aún quedaban cinco más para llegar al Starbucks donde habían quedado reunirse.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda…¡Seguro que ya está allí desde hace diez minutos!¿Cómo se puede ser tan puntual?_-Pensó Gil mientras esquivaba a una señora con el andador que había aparecido de la nada delante de él.

_Esto parece un juego de supervivencia, si no se cruza una mujer mayor, tienes que saltar a los top manta, esquivar a los mimos que se mueven en el mismo instante que tu intentas cruzar, a la mujer con el carrito del bebe que si no te apartas te arrolla con el carrito que se convierte en un tanque todo terreno, a los hipster con sus auriculares de última tecnología haciendo una muralla infranqueable y por último los niños que se cruzan por delante de ti, ¡Esos son los más difíciles! Cuando los ves ya los has estampado contra el suelo y es cuando aparece el jefe final, La Madre, la cual evoluciona en un demonio con super fuerza, lo único que puedes hacer es correr aún más.-_Pensaba Gilbert mientras empujaba a un skater que iba con el patinete cara a él, menos mal que llevaba el casco y las rodilleras porque el empujón de Gilbert fue increíble.

Luego de superar el nivel Las Ramblas de Barcelona Gilbert llego al Starbucks, el corazón le iba a cien por hora, aún sentía toda la adrenalina en el cuerpo, cuando entró observo el lugar buscando a su manager, lo encontró inmediato estaba sentado en uno de los sofás, lo que más le gustaba de España es que no le acosaban a autógrafos y fotos, más que nada porque no creían que un modelo alemán estuviese en España, así que con llevar ropa oscura, gafas y una gorra pasaba normalmente desapercibido. Se sentó al lado de su hermano, deseando no haber llegado demasiado tarde.

¡Hola hermanito!-Saludó Gilbert sonriendo.

-Llegas diez minutos tarde- Contestó Ludwig

-Kesesesese, ¿Lo bueno se hace esperar, no?-Dijo Gilbert intentando quitar hierro al asunto.

- Que sea la última vez-Dijo serio Ludwig, aunque sabía que eso era imposible.

-¡No te preocupes, no volverá a pasar!-Dijo Gil mirando con confianza a su hermano.

_Eso no me lo creó ni yo…-_Pensó Gilbert

-Aquí tienes, un frapuccino de fresa-Dijo Ludwig mientras le daba el batido a su hermano, sabía que era su favorito.

_Qué bueno que es mi hermanito llego tarde y me pide mi batido favorito, ¡Si es un Sol! Aunque por fuera parezca la persona más fría del universo_-Pensó Gil mientras daba un sorbo al batido.

-Bueno dime, ¿Qué compromisos voy a tener estos días?-Preguntó Gil curioso.

-Antes de nada quiero que me expliques que significa esto-Dijo Ludwig mientras le mostraba el último número de Gossip Hetalia donde salían en exclusiva.

-¡Kesesesesese, esos somos Antonio, Francis y yo de Party Hard en Holanda! Era la fiesta de aniversario de Emma, deberías haber venido! Necesitas divertirte más, eres demasiado serio.-Contestó feliz Gil.

Ludwig tuvo que contener las ganas de matarlo a golpes con la revista, sería su hermano pero a veces le superaba demasiado.

-Debes dejarte de tantas fiestas, tienes que depurar tu fama, no puedes continuar así. Tienes una carrera prodigiosa, desfilas para los mejores, trabajas para las marcas más exclusivas del planeta ¿Quieres perderlo todo?-Dijo seriamente Ludwig

Gilbert se quedo en silencio no sabía cómo reprochar a su hermano, aunque había una cosa que se le había pasado a su responsable hermano.

-Al inicio de mi carrera me dijiste, '_lo importante es que hablen de ti, ya sea bueno o malo_'¿Recuerdas?.-Se defendió Gil.

-Exacto, al inicio, ahora tienes una carrera sólida debes cuidarla, ¿A caso crees que las fiestas no pasarán factura? El mundo del modelaje es muy duro, ahora mismo estas en la cresta de la ola, pero si te hechas a perder no duraran en remplazarte por otro.- Dijo Ludwig.

Gilbert sabía que su hermano tenía razón, pero tampoco podía prometerle que iba a dejar las movidas con sus amigos, ¿Qué gracia tiene tener fama, juventud y dinero, si no podía pasarlo bien?

-De acuerdo intentaré no pasarme demasiado con las fiestas-Contestó Gil al haber perdido la pelea.

Ludwig miró a Gil sabía que su hermano iba a continuar con sus fiestas con esos dos malos amigos que había hecho, ¡Ojala no se hubiesen conocido aquel día!

_-Tengo miedo de que un día la fiesta se le vaya de las manos, espero que nunca tome ninguna sustancia ilícita…, porque a decir verdad su fama viene de su actitud fiestera, narcisista y extrovertida, esos escándalos construyen su mala fama, pero al fin y al cabo fama, todo el mundo habla de ese trío de locos y gracias a ello medio mundo se pelea para que mi hermano sea la imagen de sus campañas_.-Pensó preocupado Ludwig, deseando que la presión de la fama no terminase con su hermano, sabía que muchísimos modelos terminaban realmente mal.

-Espero que así sea, vas a tener una semana apretada como sabrás la semana que viene es la semana de la moda de Milán, el diseñador polaco Feliks Lukasiewicz ha ofrecido una generosa suma de dinero para que desfiles para él debido a que uno de sus modelos estrella está enfermo y te quiere a tí, así que he pospuesto la sesión de fotos que tenias en Francia, además té quiere como imagen para su próxima campaña, según me ha dicho tendrá un estilo rebelde y punk, dice que encajas perfectamente en el estilo que desea. Por supuesto he dicho que aceptas encantado no puedes perder una oportunidad así.-Dijo Ludwig

_-¿¡QUUUUUUUEEEEEEE?! ¡¿Con Feliks?! ¡No, porfavor!. ¡Trabajar con ese trábelo es horrible!-Gritó Gil desesperado._

_-Lo siento, pero ese contrato alzará aún más tu carrera.-Dijo Ludwig tajante._

_Aún recuerdo la última vez que trabaje para él, no me dejó comer nada dos días antes del desfile ¡NADA! Cuando me subí al desfile creí que me caería de él y todo ello, porque según él debía perder unos kilos para que la ropa quedase más holgada como a él le gusta y que así la piel se me hiciese aún más blanca, ¡Esta loco!__-Pensó Gil mientras recordaba su trauma._

_-¿Cuándo me marcho a Italia?-Preguntó Gil tragando saliva sabía lo que le esperaba._

_-Mañana, ya he reservado un vuelo de primera clase en el aeropuerto de Barcelona, saldrá a las nueve de la mañana._

_-De acuerdo-Contestó Gil sin ningunas ganas de ir._

* * *

Francis se encontraba en el tiempo de descanso de la sesión de rodaje que tenía en Barcelona, la última película de acción en la que estaba trabajando, el director turco, Sadık Adnan quería grabar unas escenas en la ciudad donde vivía Antonio, así que se quedaba a vivir en el apartamento de este, no porque no tuviese dinero para alquilar uno, en realidad podría alquilar todos los que quisiese pero vivir con su amigo era lo mejor para darse unas buenas risas. Francis se encontraba tomándose un café cuando uno de sus compañeros de le acerco a hablar.

-Hola Francis-Sonrió dulcemente un ruso gigante.

-Ho..la I..van.-Dijo temblando Francis, Iván interpretaba al villano de la película, la verdad es que era uno de los mejores actores de la industria del cine, con tres Oscars a su haber no había papel que se resistiese, siempre interpretaba a personajes con algún problema psicológico.

_De toda la gente del mundo a él es al único que nunca intentaría seducir, además este tío no actúa este tío se muestra tal y como es en sus papeles, ¡Esta loco!-_Pensó Francis mientras saludaba a Iván.

-¿Qué tal estas? ¿Qué calor hace aquí, no?-Dijo Iván.

-Muy bien, la verdad que sí.-Contestó Francis intentando que la voz no temblase.

_¡Cómo no va a tener calor el loco este si lleva una bufanda polar al cuello!-_Pensó Francis mientras miraba la bufanda.

¿Y Antonio como está? He quedado con él esta noche hace mucho que no le veo.-Preguntó Iván.

_Había olvidado que el inocente de Antonio era amigo del sádico este, cada vez que se veía con el ruso deseaba que volviese de una pieza y no despedazado por él, no sabia como podía tratar con un mostruo como él._ -Pensó Francis

-Muy bien, ahora mismo estará intentando componer algo para su nuevo disco-Dijo Francis.

-¡Espero que el nuevo disco este pronto a la venta, me encantan sus canciones! ¿Tu también vienes esta noche con nosotros?-Pregunto feliz Iván.

-No puedo, ya he quedado-Dijo Francis contento de poder esquivar a Iván.

-Qué pena, bueno más Antonio para mí-Dijo Iván con un tono que hizo preocuparse a Francis por la integridad física de su amigo.

_Desde que Antonio dejo a Lovino hace unos meses, empezó a seguir un modelo de vida que no va con él, se acuesta con todo bicho viviente según él, ahora quería disfrutar de la vida, o como decía la prensa buscaba cariño en todo tipo de brazos, esta vez no se equivocaban. Antonio aún no había superado su relación de tres años con Lovino_.- Pensó Francis.

En el bar entró la protagonista femenina de la historia, la húngara Elizabeta Héderváry.**  
**

- Hola chicos ¿cómo va la cosa?-preguntó Eli felizmente.

-Muy bien-Contestó alegre Iván.

-Ahora que ha venido una belleza como tú, aun mejor-Contestó Francis.

-Oye Francis, muy guapo en las fotos de Gossip Hetalia-Dijo Elizabeta riéndose en su cara.

Francis había empezado a plantearse seriamente ser abstemio luego de la fiesta en Holanda, no quería volver a terminar así.

-¡Eso si, el idiota de Gilbert sale perfecto en las fotos, que rabia!-Dijo Eli mientras se enfurecía de lo fotogénico que era Gil.

-¡El rodaje empieza en cinco minutos!-Oyeron los tres actores que volvieron a sus puestos de trabajo

* * *

Antonio había conseguido reunirse antes con su abogado para firmar el contrato con Vincent, se encontraban los tres reunidos en el apartamento de Antonio, habían aceptado todas las clausulas del contrato, hasta que Antonio dijo la última.

-¡Vincent va a tener que vivir conmigo para que me proteja las veinticuatro horas!-Dijo contentó Antonio.

-Observando el precio del contrato me parece una medida más que justa-Contestó el abogado.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE? ¿Estás loco?Ni de coña me voy a vivir contigo-Gritó enfurecido Vincent, sabia que lo hacia para vengarse de su intento de asesinato. Lo sabia.

-¿Quieres continuar siendo un parásito pobre?-Dijo Antonio.

-No, claro que no. Acepto-Dijo Vincent sin saber cómo fue capaz de aceptar dicha propuesta.

_Lo voy a matar, juro que lo voy a matar…_-Pensó Vincent mientras firmaba el contrato.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer espero que os guste :D**_

_**¿Qué os parece el cambio de estilo?**_


	4. Hambre en Milán

_**Holaaaaaa :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

_**¡Cuarto capi, espero que os guste !**_

* * *

Gilbert llevaba cinco días en Milán trabajando para Feliks practicando para el desfile, el hambre empezaba a estar presente en el estomago de este el cual se imaginaba todos sus compañeros como chuletas de ternera a la brasa y eso que aun quedaban dos días.

_¡Será posible! ¡Encima de trabajar para el demonio no abro el desfile! ¿Pero quien se cree este? Yo debería abrirlo y no esos gemelos italianos, es decir el ex amargado de Antonio y el bobo de su hermano._-Pensó Gil mientras fulminaba a los gemelos con la mirada, deseando que alguno se cayese de la pasarela abajo y así abrir él el desfile. Un olor a carne asada llego al lugar donde estaba Gilbert, es cual como hipnotizado dejo de pensar en los italianos.

_Carne, carne asada, carne, carne, comida, comida, hambre, mucha hambre, com_er… -Pensó Gil mientras dejaba la pasarela y seguía el sabroso olor, su boca se le hacía agua con imaginar una buena chuleta a la plancha.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES TÚ COMIENDO UNA PARRILLADA?!- Gritó colérico Gil al observar como Feliks ordenaba a unos pobres modelos que le sirvieran un plato de ternera a la plancha mientras estos lo observaban hambrientos.

_Maldito Feliks, yo aquí pasando hambre a base de batidos de proteínas que según decían sabían a melocotón…¡Melocotón y un cuerno! Eso sabe a mierda y me quedo corto. Y el trábelo este comiéndose una parrillada.-_Pensó Gil mientras veía a Feliks comer.

-Hola Gilbo, ¿Has visto que bien cocinan mis modelos? Ósea está riquísimo además está preparado bajo en grasas, un caprichito no viene mal de vez en cuando, además entra mucho mejor al ver vuestras caras de sufrimiento-¿Quieres?-Preguntó Feliks ha Gibert mientras le daba un bocado a la sabrosa ternera, Gil no cabía en sí de la alegría le dejaba comer una parrillada, por supuesto que quería.

-Kesesese, claro que quiero. Bueno modelos de tres al cuarto que no os conoce ni vuestra madre ponedme el mejor trozo más grande y sabroso que haya-Dijo Gil emocionado.

-Ósea no, era broma, jajajajaja. Quería ver tu cara de tonto al ver que continuaras pasando hambre los siguientes días. Ósea gordito vete al gimnasio a hacer pesas que te quedan dos días para el desfile y estás muy feo ¿Cuánto page por ti? Seguro que más de lo que te mereces .Me caes mal, ósea no eres cool, pero estas súper in en estos momentos así que quiero que trabajes para mí-Dijo Feliks riéndose mientras se comía la parrillada ante la mirada asesina de Gilbert.

_Juro que lo mato, lo voy a matar, voy a arrancarle esa melena rubia a tirones…¡Además me ha llamado GORDITO! ¿Pero que se cree este? Soy perfecto.-_Pensó Gilbert mientras ejercía el mayor autocontrol conocido hasta el momento.

* * *

Antonio se encontraba en su apartamento intentando componer algo para su nuevo disco, cuando de repente empezó a oír la música de Vincent o como él decía música satánica.

_¡Joder, otra vez! Todos los días cuando intento trabajar empieza a oír música a todo volumen ¡Lo odio! Así es imposible que me concentre_-Pensó Antonio cabreado mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Vincent.

-¡Baja la maldita música de una vez!-Gritó Antonio mientras golpeaba la puerta de Vincent.

Vincent al oír reñir a Antonio aún subió más el volumen de la música, mientras se reía de su compañero.

_Lo odio, lo voy matar, ¡Lo hace aposta! Sabía que sería difícil vivir con él, pero así creía que nos haríamos amigos… ¡Pero no lo soporto! Lo voy a tirar por la ventana abajo y viviendo en un ático dudo mucho que lo vuelva a ver._-Pensó Antonio mientras cabreado le daba ahora patadas a la puerta, le daba igual romperla ya compraría otra.

Vincent abrió la puerta si no lo hacia se iba a quedar sin ella, vio a Antonio delante de está con una cara de cabreo increíble, para ver si se relajaba le echó el humo de la pipa en la cara.

-¿Qué quieres?-Dijo Vincent mirándolo mal.

-¡QUÉ TE MUERAS!-Contestó Antonio fuera de sí dándole una patada en sus partes vitales, entrando a la habitación y llevándose el reproductor de música, mientras observaba a Vincent en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, ¡ A la próxima que vuelva!.

_¡Joder, joder…QUÉ DOLOR! Mis posibles hijos han muerto ahora mismo…-_Pensó Vincent en el suelo mientras lagrimas de dolor salía de sus ojos.

-¡ANTONIO TE VOY A MATAR!-Gritó Vincent en el suelo, intentado reponerse del golpe.

Antonio trago saliva luego de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero no iba a huir miraría a la muerte a los ojos. Vincent entró cojeando y con una aura furibunda a la cocina donde se encontraba su próxima víctima.

_Espero que las clases de taekuondo y defensa personal me sirvan de algo…Pero va ser difícil el bestia de Vincent me saca dos cabezas._-Pensó Antonio mientras veía a Vincent acercarse.

-¡Qué demonios crees que has hecho! ¡Te voy a descuartizar!- Gritó Vincent mientras se lanzaba a por Antonio, pero de repente paró al oírle hablar.

- A ver parasito, ¡¿Tu te golpeaste al nacer?!, si me matas no cobras y si no cobras volverás a vivir del dinero de tu hermana, ahora que tienes un trabajo bien pagado quieres matar a tu jefe ¡PORQUE SOY TU JEFE! ¿Lo entiendes pelo pincho? ¡Vives en mi casa, te alimentas de mi dinero, vives de mí! ¿Te queda claro? Durante el próximo año ninguno de los dos puede matar al otro, el contrato que firmamos nos lo impide. Porque si quiero tu estarías muerto.-Dijo con una voz de ultratumba sin rastro de su tono simpático y alegre, Vincent se quedo sin habla nunca había visto a sí a Antonio

-Cuando termine el año estarás muerto-Dijo Vincent mirando con rabia a los ojos de Antonio.

-Eso si no te mato yo antes- Contestó Antonio mirándolo con unos ojos inyectados en sangre.

* * *

Francis volvía del rodaje junto con Iván y Elizabeta sentados en la limosina que proporcionaba el rodaje de la película.

-Qué pena que dentro de una semana se acabe el rodaje en España, con lo bien que se está aquí-Dijo Iván apenado.

-La verdad que sí, ahora que empezaba a broncearme en la playa-Dijo Eli mientras se miraba orgullosa su tono de piel.

-Siento decepcionarte pero eso no es bronceado, eso en España se le llama rojo cangrejo, o como diría Antonio rojo guiri. –Dijo Francis riéndose de su compañera.

-¿¡Perdona?! Mi color de piel está perfecto solo un poco rojo eso en dos días se convierte en dorado.-Dijo Eli convencida.

-En dos días se te caerá la piel por que la tienes quemada-Se reía cruelmente Francis de su amiga.

-¡Mentira! –Gritó Eli mientras hacia un puchero.

-Oye Iván, ¿Tú no has ido a la playa?-Preguntó Eli al ver que su amigo continuaba igual de blanco que siempre.

-¡Siiiiiii, me encanta la playa!-Contestó feliz Iván.

-¿ Y porque tú no estás rojo?-Preguntó Eli curiosa al ver que su compañero no se había quemado.

-¡Fácil, he usado crema solar de factor 90, luego after sun y sobretodo he ido de noche a la playa!-Contestó Iván orgulloso

_De noche… a la playa, ¡Normal que no se haya quemado! Y encima se aplica crema solar, este tío está loco._-Pensó Francis mientras observaba a Iván.

-¡De noche! ¿Y que hacías tu ahí? Si está prohibido ir de noche-Preguntó Eli .

-Fui con Antonio, quería enseñarme las estrellas desde la costa.-Dijo feliz Iván.

_Si las vistas… ¡Esos dos hicieron de todo menos ver las estrellas! Antonio por dios con el loco este no… _-Pensó Francis mientras un escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo.

De repente a los tres les sonó el teléfono, Francis cogió el suyo pero se le paró el corazón al ver que la alarma era debido a que Gossip Hetalia había colocado un nuevo twitt en la famosa red de Twitter tenia millones de seguidores, era uno de los más seguidos a nivel mundial, tenia miedo de leer el mensaje.

_Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor... ¡Qué no salga yo!_-Pensó Francis mientras leía la noticia

_Ahora que estamos en verano os recordamos que es super importante la crema solar, no os olvidéis de ella si no queréis terminar así :)_-Leyó Francis, el twitt tenía una imagen adjunta que no dudo en abrir.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, Eli sales en la foto roja como un tomate tomando el sol en la playa! -Empezó Francis a reírse de su compañera.

-¿Quieres que te deje mi crema la próxima vez?-Dijo Iván luego de ver la foto.

Eli estaba quieta mirando el teléfono, el twitt tenia mogollón de retwitts, sabía que su foto iba a pasarse por todo Internet y en poco tiempo iba a ser objeto de burla de medio mundo.

-¡VOY A MATAR A ARTHUR!- Gritó Eli enfada sujetando una sartén que había aparecido de la nada, la cual empezó a usar contra Francis al ver que no paraba de reírse de ella.

Los teléfonos de los tres volvieron a sonar por lo visto era otro twitt, Francis aun mareado de los golpes de Eli volvió a abrir el teléfono efectivamente era otro twitt de Gossip Hetalia, el miedo volvió a apoderarse de él rezando que no saliese él.

_Sorpresa, sorpresa ¿Quienes son los de la foto? En el próximo número de la revista lo sabréis ¿Qué creéis vosotros? :)_ -Leyó Francis, abriendo la imagen adjunta. La foto era oscura no se veía muy bien, pero salían dos personas en la playa de noche abrazadas.

_Dieu... Estoy seguro que son Antonio y el loco de Iván-_Pensó Francis mientras volvía a observar la foto intentando confirmar la respuesta.

-¿Iván el de la derecha se parece a ti no?-preguntó inocentemente Eli.

Iván miraba el teléfono mientras una aura oscura le rodeaba.

-¿Cuando has dicho que vas a matar a Arthur, Eli? ¡PORQUE ES TODO MIO! Lo voy a matar, matar, matar, matar...-Decía Iván mientras el aura oscura crecía con un grifo de metal ensangrentado en las manos.

-_Iván da mucho miedo...Quiero llegar ya a casa-_Pensaba Francis mientras el aura de Iván le envolvía.

Luego de unos quince minutos, la limosina paró delante de un lujoso hotel, en cual se hospedaba Iván ,se despidió de sus compañeros y se marcho hacia el interior del hotel. La limosina continúo hacia el bloque de apartamentos donde vivían Antonio y Emma, ya que ambos se quedaban en los apartamentos de sus amigos respectivamente.

Francis entró al apartamento de Antonio increíblemente estaba en silencio, sin rastro de la música de Vincent ni de gritos de su amigo. Algo normal suponiendo que eran las doce de la noche, pero esos dos no eran normales, el hermano de Emma tenía una mala hostia increíble y Antonio aún lo cabreaba más, ahí estaba montada la tercera guerra mundial. Así que se echo a dormir apreciando el increíble silencio de la casa.

* * *

Al día siguiente Arthur se encontraba en la recepción observando las invitaciones que le había dado Feliks para su exclusiva fiesta después del desfile.

_Muahahahaha. Me vengaré de esos tres imbéciles que seguro que asisten. Qué pena de no dejen entrar a los paparazis, pero no pasa nada seguro que sin querer alguna foto sale a la luz…-_Pensó Arthur mientras lanzaba los dardos hacia la foto de Francis borracho.

-¿Por qué te caen tan mal? Si son muy divertidos, a mi me caen bien.-Dijo Alfred a Arthur el cual le fulminó con la mirada.

-Vuelve a decir eso y te hare puré de patatas-Fulminó Arthur a Alfred.

* * *

Al día siguiente Antonio se despertó, se lavó la cara con agua fría para despejarse y fue a la cocina a por un café, increíblemente Vincent había preparado café para los dos.

_¿De verdad me ha preparado café? ¿Esto será una tregua_?-Pensó Antonio mientras observaba el café.

-Buenos días imbécil.-Dijo Vincent

_Vale, sigue igual de majo que siempre_-Pensó Antonio

-Muérete-Contestó mientras le daba un sorbo al café.

-¡PUUUUUFFF! ¡Esta asqueroso!¡Le has echado sal!-Gritó Antonio mientras escupía todo el café y le lanzaba la taza, la cual Vincent esquivó y se estrello contra la nevera.

-Jajajajajajaja, ¿De verdad creías que te iba a preparar café? A sí el pervertido de tu amigo se ha ido ya a trabar- Dijo Vincent mientras se marchaba riéndose cruelmente de la habitación.

-_Le odio_-Pensó Antonio mientras se preparaba una taza de café en condiciones.

El teléfono de Antonio empezó a sonar, era un whatsapp de Gilbert.

Kesesesese, el increíble de Gilbert os invita a ti y a Francis al desfile exclusivo del trábelo de Feliks en Milán, cancelad cualquier plan que tengáis, luego de ver lo guapo que estoy en el desfile, será la fiesta exclusiva de Feliks que da todos los años, todas las personas importantes asistirán al evento. ¿Os acordáis del año pasado? Terminamos dándonos una ducha en la fuente de champan. Kesesese este año hay que superar el pasado, os he reservado un vuelo de primera clase para mañana.

-¡VINCEEEEEEEEEEEEEENT! Prepárate que mañana nos vamos a Milán.-Gritó a todo pulmón Antonio.

* * *

Lovino se encontraba sujetando la invitación a la fiesta que le había dado Feliks mirándola apenado.

_Seguro que Antonio viene a la fiesta, su amigo albino le habrá invitado, no quiero verlo, no quiero ir…-_Pensaba Lovino, cuando de repente su hermano Feliciano le abrazo por detrás.

Lovi alegra esa cara, debes superar lo de Antonio además con el montón de gente que habrá seguro que no le ves-Le dijo Feliciano, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando su hermano.

-Yo hace mucho que he superado lo de Antonio, para mí no significó nada en mi vida. Nada-Contestó Lovino mientras se marchaba del lugar.

_Hermano no quiero verte triste…-_Pensó Feliciano mientras observaba a su hermano marcharse.

* * *

_**¡Gracias por leeeeeeeeer!**_

_**Hasta pronto**_

_**Besos :)**_


	5. El exorcista

_**Hola :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_  
_**Nuevo capi *.***_

_**¡Espero que os guste!**_

* * *

Antonio se encontraba en la habitación de Vincent mientras le veía dormir, traía todo lo necesario para su magnífico plan, cerró la puerta y sacó un crucifijo del bolsillo.

_Es imposible que una persona sea tan malvada como él, ¡Debe estar poseído! El demonio está en su interior, debo salvar al inocente Vincent, ¡No te preocupes te salvaré!-_Pensó Antonio mientras apuntaba el crucifijo hacia Vincent y empezó a recitar con voz de ultratumba unos extraños versos en latín.

_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus,_

_omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii,_  
_omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabólica_

_Ergo, draco maledicte._  
_Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire,_  
_te rogamus, audi nos._

Una increíble ráfaga de viento cruzó la habitación, la luz se apagó, Antonio sabia que debía terminar con él, cogió la botella de dos litros de agua bendita y empezó a echársela por encima a Vincent que dormía tranquilamente.

-¡Sal de su interior demonio!-Gritaba mientras le rociaba.

-¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES!-Gritó colérico Vincent al despertarse de repente debido al agua fría que le estaba echando Antonio, miró a su alrededor mientras enfocaba la vista ,se acababa de despertar, aún le costaba un poco ver pero, se quedo de piedra al ver que la habitación estaba llena de velas negras, en las paredes habían signos extraños pintados de rojo y Antonio llevaba una túnica larga negra con un rosario gigante colgando del cuello, además le estaba apuntando con un crucifico mientras recitaba cosas extrañas.

_Esta loco, está loco de remate…-_Pensó Vincent mientras miraba a Antonio.

-¡No me vas a tentar demonio!-Gritó Antonio mientras le tiraba agua por la cara aplastando el pelo en punta que traía Vincent incluso para dormir.

-¡¿Qué haces idiota?! ¡Te voy a meter tal guantazo que se te va a ir toda la tontería de golpe!-Gritó Vincent mientras intentaba levantarse pero se dio cuenta que estaba atado de pies y manos a la cama, le era imposible moverse.

-¡Antonio imbécil desátame ahora mismo! Si no lo haces sí que te voy a llevar al infierno -Gritaba Vincent mientras se movía intentando salir de la cama.

_Esta convulsionando, ¡Dios mío! Está surgiendo efecto, ¡Vincent no te preocupes ya estoy casi ahí!-_Pensó Antonio mientras realizaba unas cruces con las manos.

-¡Sal de su interior! ¡Criatura inmunda!-Gritó Antonio mientras le colocaba el crucifijo en la cara a Vincent.

_Juro que si no estuviese atado por el imbécil este lo mataba a puñetazos-_Pensó Vincent mientras una aura furibunda se instalaba a su alrededor. Antonio continuó con su trabajo y empezó a realizarle unas cruces en la frente a Vincent mientras decía extrañas palabras en latín, la temperatura de la habitación bajo de golpe, Antonio paró en seco y mirándolo a los ojos pronuncio las palabras finales.

-Amén.

Durante los siguientes cinco minutos la tensión el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo, ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

-¡TE VOY A MATAR!-Gritó Vincent y con una fuerza increíble rompió las cuerdas que le ataban.

-¿¡QUÉ?!¡Imposible si te he exorcizado! –Gritaba asustado Antonio, el cual salió corriendo hacia la otra parte de la habitación.

_Imposible el demonio no ha salido de su interior, ha usado su fuerza sobrenatural y ha roto las cuerdas, ¡Imposible! Los sellos de las paredes debería impedir eso_…-Pensaba Antonio mientras veía asustado a Vincent acercándose lentamente hacia él.

_¡Aún me queda media botella de agua bendecida! Con eso podre detenerlo unos momentos…_-Pensó Antonio, cuando Vincent estuvo a escasos centímetros de él le vertió todo el contenido de la botella en la cara, evidentemente no surgió ni el mínimo efecto al contrario, esto aumentó más la ira de Vincent. Esta vez nada ni nadie evitaría la muerte de Antonio. Vincent levanto el brazo y con toda la fuerza posible le cruzo la cara a Antonio. Luego de esto salió con tranquilidad de la habitación mientras dejaba a Antonio medio muerto tirado en el suelo.

_Él no está poseído… ¡Él es el mismo demonio!-_Pensó Antonio mientras se pasaba la lengua por los dientes para comprobar que no le faltase ninguno. Esta vez tuvo suerte.

* * *

Gilbert se encontraba tomando un café durante el descanso de los ensayos previos para el desfile que tenía esa misma noche

-¡Puajj! Qué asco de café, ¿No tienes azúcar?-Preguntó Gil al camarero.

-Feliks nos tiene completamente prohibido tener azúcar-Contestó el camarero mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Y sacarina?-Volvió a preguntar Gil, no podía tomarse un café sin endulzarlo y encima sabia más a agua que a café.

-Tampoco, Feliks no nos deja tener sacarina, solo café y agua.-Contestó el camarero.

_Maldito trábelo del demonio, llevo cuatro días con los batidos asquerosos y ahora también se suma el café aguado sin azúcar._-Pensó Gil mientras se tragaba todo el café de golpe ,así solo lo degustaría una vez. Cuando termino de bebérselo observo a lo lejos del camarero un bote que ponía azúcar.

-¡¿Cómo que no tenias azúcar traidor, y eso de ahí que es?!-Gritó Gil mientras señalaba el preciado alimento.

El camarero luego de observar el bote que decía Gil le dijo con sencillez.

-Es el azúcar de Feliks, solo lo puede usar él para sus cafés. Está completamente prohibido servirlo a los modelos.

-Es el demonio…-Murmuró Gil mientras soñaba con empujar a Feliks desde un séptimo piso.

_Además luego de ver la ambientación del desfile y mi ''aparición estelar'' me arrepiento de haberme reunido con mi hermano, ¡Maldito Karma! Seguro que es por dejar a Antonio solo con Vincent...-_Pensó Gil mientras la barriga le rugía.

* * *

Antonio y Vincent se encontraban en el aeropuerto esperando su avión con destino a Milán, el cual iba a llegar con retraso, habían tenido suerte ya que Antonio había estado más de media hora en el baño intentando disimular el ojo morado que traía debido al puñetazo de Vincent.

-¿Se puede saber para que llevas una maleta gigante si solo vamos a pasar una noche allí?-Dijo Vincent mientras observaba la enorme maleta.

-Es verdad con una maleta no voy a tener bastante, debí haber cogido también el bolso de mano-Dijo Antonio arrepentido

Vincent respiro hondo necesitaba mucha paciencia para tratar con el bobo de Antonio, él simplemente llevaba un bolso de mano y por si fuera poco medio vacío.

-Vincent ves a facturar las maletas te espero dentro del avión-Dijo Antonio mientras se marchaba y dejaba a Vincent con su maleta XXL.

_Pero…¿Dónde demonios se marcha? Encima tengo que facturar yo su maleta, soy su guarda espaldas no su sirvienta personal-_Pensó Vincent mientras intentaba mover la maleta de Antonio.

¡Imposible! Esta maleta pesa demasiado para poder moverla-Dijo mientras la empujaba con todas sus fuerzas, finalmente consiguió tumbarla sobre sus rueditas y llevarla a facturar. _¡Joder! Como pesa, ¿Cómo es posible que el debilucho de Antonio la haya llevado tan cómodo todo el trayecto? Si al final no será tan patético_-Pensó mientras se dirigía al avión que le había dicho Antonio.

Vincent se quedo en shock al entrar al avión era uno de primera clase, nunca había entrado a uno así , él y su hermana siempre iban el vuelos más modestos ya que el dinero no les sobraba precisamente, además aquello parecía un hotel de lujo, paredes decoradas, asientos acolchados con televisión incluida y un montón de tonterías más, le entregó la tarjeta a la azafata que le dirigió hasta su lugar, aún se quedo más impresionado al ver que tenían una habitación privada dentro del mismo avión con aún más lujos que las colectivas que había visto y allí se encontraba Antonio sirviéndose algo en la barra del bar.

_¡Pero si la habitación tiene hasta bar y todo! Joder que asco de gente, si se podrían limpiar el culo con billetes de quinientos _–Pensó Vincent mientras veía a Antonio preparar un segundo cubata.

-Tenemos que hablar-Dijo tajante Antonio mientras dejaba los cubatas en la mesa y se sentaba, Vincent le imitó expectante.

-Tu sueldo de este mes se reduce a la mitad por incumplimiento del contrato- Dijo Antonio con una sonrisa torcida mientras le mostraba una copia de este.

_Me había olvidado totalmente de ese punto, ¿Cuándo firme yo que no podía golpearlo? Aunque nada ni nadie podrá superar el placer que sentí al cruzarle su maldita cara. Valió la pena, lo volvería a hacer_.-Pensó Vincent convencido, mientras le daba un trago al cóctel de Antonio.

-¡Joder! ¡Está fuertísimo!-Gritó Vincent luego de casi atragantarse con ella, además sentía un ardor horrible en la garganta.

-¿Fuerte? Pero si está en su punto. No te preocupes cuando crezcas te acostumbrar al alcohol, aun eres muy joven para él. ¿Quieres zumo?-Preguntó Antonio riéndose de él mientras de un trago vacío medio vaso sin la mínima muestra de ardor.

-¿¡Joven!? ¡Pero si tú solo tienes dos años más que yo! Además es solo porque me he atragantado, está hasta demasiado flojo.-Dijo colérico Vincent mientras de un trago se tomo todo el vaso con la cara de haber mordido un limón agrio.

Antonio se río del comportamiento infantil de Vincent, si en el fondo era un niño, un niño poseído por el demonio.

-Por otra parte tú y Emma estáis invitados a la fiesta de Feliks, tengo dos invitaciones extras, así que quiero que Emma vaya a ella porque la gente más importante y influyente del mundo estará allí así que es una gran oportunidad para su carrera-Dijo feliz Antonio de poder ayudar a su amiga.

-¿Y yo porque? No quiero ir a una fiesta de ricos prepotentes. Dale esa invitación a otro-Contesto Vincent.

-¿Tu? Tú eres el acompañante de Emma, debe hacer una entrada triunfal para que los medios de comunicación se fijen en ella, ¿Qué mejor opción que su hermano mayor?-Dijo Antonio mientras dejaba las invitaciones de la fiesta en la mesa.

-Tú eres famoso y las revistas de cotilleos para viejas cotillas hablan siempre de ti, ¿No sería más efectivo ser tu el acompañante?-Dijo Vincent, le dolía admitir que prefería que él la acompañase, ya que él no era nadie.

-¿Yo? Quiero que Emma tenga buena fama y si se junta mucho conmigo la prensa la tendrá en el mismo punto de mira que a mí, es decir en el peor. Además, ¿No querrás que ocurra lo mismo que en la fiesta pasada?-Dijo riéndose Antonio, mientras le daba un sorbo a su cubata.

-No tengo ropa adecuada para ir-Contestó Vincent apenado, luego de lo que había dicho Antonio deseaba ir, no quería dejar a su hermanita en mano de aquellos descerebrados.

-¡No te preocupes! He hablado con uno de mis diseñadores favoritos, cuando lleguemos a Milán te pasas por su tienda y coges el que quieras además tienes cita a las siete en una de mis clínica favoritas de estética ¡Debes ir perfecto! Sobre el coste no te preocupes lo pago todo yo, quiero que Emma lo borde esta noche- Dijo feliz Antonio.

_Me ha usado como complemento de mi hermana para esta noche, soy como el bolso, además me dice donde debo comprar y a qué lugar ir, no me puedo quejar al fin y al cabo lo paga todo él y seguro que serán sitios de lujo, hoy es mi día de suerte le doy una hostia a Antonio y me recompensa con una fiesta privada con mi hermana y ropa gratis. Es imbécil_-Pensó Vincent mientras recogía las entradas.

-Lo hago por Emma-Dijo Antonio fulminando a Vincent con la mirada con su ojo morado.

- 'Hump' ¿Por cierto tu amigo francés al final no viene? –Preguntó Vincent al no ver al amigo pervertido de Antonio.

-Claro, solo que no podía coger el mismo avión que nosotros ya que termina tarde del rodaje, así que vendrá a la hora de la fiesta y como a esa hora no habían vuelos, le he dejado mi jet privado y nosotros vamos en este ya que debemos estar antes, tu para comprar y yo para ver a Gil desfilar-Explicó Antonio.

_Jet privado…¡Estos locos se dejan jets privados! ¿Pero cuánto ganan estos tíos?¡Qué asco de gente! Se podrían ahogar con su propio dinero…_-Pensó Vincent.

* * *

Francis se encontraba en el rodaje con sus compañeros habituales Eli y Iván, cuando de repente sonó el teléfono de los tres.

-Dieu_… Seguro que es de Gossip Hetalia nos ha sonado a los tres. Por favor, por favor…-_Pensaba Francis mientras abría el teléfono y leía la noticia.

_Antonio ya va preparado para la importantísima fiesta de esta noche en Milán. Le da un toque original. __-_Francis abrió la imagen adjunta, se quedo a cuadros, era su amigo en el aeropuerto de Barcelona con un ojo morado, pero morado berenjena.

-_Pobre Antonio...-_Pensó Francis mientras veía el ojo de su amigo.

-¡Qué le ha pasado a Antonio!¡¿Quién le ha hecho eso?! ¡Lo voy a matar!Matar, matar, matar, matar….-Dijo Iván con un aura tenebrosa a la vez que baja la temperatura del lugar.

-Iván… a lo me..jor ha sido.. un acci..dente-Dijo temblando Eli intentando relajar a su amigo, tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

* * *

Lovino y Feliciano se encontraban en una de las tiendas más exclusivas de Milán eligiendo los trajes para la fiesta, Feliciano ya tenía el traje decidido y entallado hacía muchísimo, pero su hermano no se decía aún.

-Veeeee. Tengo mucha hambre, imagínate un buen plato de espaguetis a la carbonara- Dijo Feli a la vez que su barriga reafirmaba lo dicho.

-_¿Hambre? Hace tanto que perdí el apetito por comer…_Pensó Lovino, mientras escogía finalmente un traje negro de corte clásico justo como a él le gustaban, clásico y elegante, nada de modernidades horteras, que ya llevaría bastantes en el desfile.

-Veee. ¿Corbata o pajarita?-Preguntó Feli mientras se decídia por una de las dos opciones.

-Pajarita. No sabes hacerte el nudo de la corbata-Dijo Lovino con mala fe, mientras se dirigía a pagar el traje, le venía perfecto no hacía falta ni entallarlo, era como si estuviese hecho para él. Al llegar a caja se fijo en un chico alto, rubio y con el pelo en punta. Le era familiar pero no recordaba de que.

_Le conoceré de vista, de alguna fiesta o algo…_-Pensó Lovino mientras sacaba la tarjeta de crédito para pagar.

-¿Perdone necesita algo?-Le preguntó uno de los asistentes al chico del pelo en punta mientras otro atendía a Lovino.

-Vengo de parte de Antonio Fernández-Dijo el pelo pincho, los ojos de Lovino se abrieron como plantos.

-Debes ser Vincent, acompáñame te estábamos esperando.-Dijo el asistente mientras se marchaban hacia el interior de la tienda.

_Antonio Fernández...Es verdad, el me enseño esta tienda de ropa, era su favorita. Le habrá elegido algunos trajes a ese tal Vincent, alto, rubio, ojos verdes y cuerpo bien definido, ¿Será modelo? Seguro que le quedan los trajes mejor que a mí, seguro que a Antonio le gusta más como le quedan los trajes a él que a mi… ¡¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando?! ¡Qué haga con su nuevo novio lo que le dé la gana!¡Como si se lo tira esta noche delante de todos! Porque debe ser su novio, para él este lugar es muy importante no manda a cualquiera a la tienda de su hermano Paulo, uno de los diseñadores más actuales del momento. Además su hermano no deja que lleven sus trajes cualquiera, primero debes ser socio de la tienda y luego obtener su punto bueno, de ahí venia toda la fama, de su gran exclusicidad…¿¡Pero qué hago yo pensando en Antonio?! ¡Qué se muera de una vez! Aunque siendo sinceros el que se esta muriendo sin el soy yo…-_Pensó Lovino mientras pagaba el traje con la mirada triste perdida en el infinito.

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leeeer!_**

**_Espero que os guste_**

**_¡Sorry por faltas de ortografía y demás locuras! No me ha dado tiempo a corregirlo xD_**

**_¡Hasta pronto!_**


	6. Preparandose para el desfile

_**Holaaaaaaaaaa :D**_

_**Nuevo Capi *.***_

_**Perdón por tardar en actualizar, he estado muy ocupada, espero que compense el capi :D**_

* * *

Vincent seguía al asistente de la tienda, subieron al primer piso anduvieron un largo pasillo repleto de cuadros de portadas de moda famosas y llegaron a una gran puerta roja.

-El señor Paulo le está esperando pase por favor-Dijo el asistente mientras se marchaba y dejaba a Vincent cara a cara con aquella puerta.

_-Vengo a comprar un maldito traje y me tratan como si fuese el presidente de los Estados Unidos ¡Un maldito traje!_-Pensó Vincent mientras empujaba la puerta y entraba a la habitación.

Observó la sala, se esperaba otra cosa luego de ver todo el lujo y glamour que desprendía aquella tienda, era un estudio muy iluminado gracias a un gran ventanal que poseía con vistas a pleno centro de Milán, con telas esparcidas por todos lados y en general un gran desorden.

-Buenas tardes-Dijo el rubio buscando a alguien en aquel estudio ya que no había visto a nadie.

-Pasa, pasa, no te quedes en la puerta-Dijo un moreno que había aparecido de debajo de unas telas.

Vincent le observó, se imaginaba a un hombre serio con traje y no a un chico con un look bohemio con el pelo largo recogido en una coleta baja, volvió a mirarle aquel chico le recordaba a alguien y no sabía a quién.

-Soy Paulo, encantado, tú debes ser el amigo de mi hermano, ¿Vincent, verdad?-Dijo el moreno mientras se dirigía hacia él y le tendía la mano.

-¿Hermano?-Preguntó confundido.

-Claro, Antonio.-Dijo con sencillez el moreno mientras mantenía la mano levantada a la espera de que el rubio le devolviese el gesto.

¡¿ANTONIO?!-Gritó sorprendido Vincent, volvió a mirarle, ahora que se fijaba sí que se parecía mucho a él, tenía los mismos ojos verdes pero este era más alto.

-Sí, el bobo de Antonio es mi hermano ¿Qué suplicio, verdad? ¿Por cierto me vas a devolver el gesto, o bajo ya la mano? Es que empieza a doler.-Dijo Paulo mientras se reía del comportamiento del rubio.

Vincent de inmediato le devolvió el apretón de manos, continuaba observando al moreno, ahora que se fijaba bien eran como dos gotas de agua, solo que este tenía una cicatriz que le cruzaba por completo la parte inferior y superior del ojo derecho.

-Por cierto, eres muy poco fotogénico, eres mucho más atractivo en persona-Dijo el moreno mientras buscaba en el armario los trajes que había elegido para Vincent, todos de corte clásico según le había dicho su hermano era un anticuado para la ropa.

Vincent supo de inmediato porque el moreno había dicho aquello, encima del escritorio había una foto de él, que salía con el ceño fruncido, el puño en alto, la boca abierta y con ojos de los cuales salían rayos, si rayos, porque le habían dibujado con un permanente negro rayos en los ojos, además también le habían incluido el detalle de unos cuernos y cola de demonio.

-_Maldito Antonio...-_Susurró para sí mismo el rubio al ver aquellos garabatos sobre su rostro.

-¡Aquí tienes! Te he elegido tres trajes según lo que me ha dicho Antonio de ti, pruébatelos y el que más te guste te lo encajo en un segundo-Dijo el moreno mientras dejaba los trajes encima de una enorme mesa que había en medio del estudio.

Vincent se quedo mirando aquellos trajes, todos le parecían idénticos, negros y de corte italiano.

_-¿De verdad estos tres son diferentes?_-Pensó el rubio mientras los miraba. Paulo al ver que Vincent no se decidía por ninguno empezó a preocuparse.

-¿No te gustan? Podemos ir a la tienda a ver otros si no te apañan-Le dijo el moreno mientras observaba la cara de Vincent, este se sorprendió se había sumergido en su mundo.

-Sí, sí, claro que me gustan.-Cogió el primero que pilló y se marchó avergonzado al primer probador que encontró, el no tenía ni idea de moda, así que se imagino que era él el que no veía las diferencias.

* * *

Gilbert se encontraba arreglándose para el desfile de la noche, se encontraba en la peluquería, su estilista un joven lituano conocido como Toris, uno de los favoritos de Feliks se encargaba de prepararle para la ambientación, cuando termino de arreglarle el pelo, cogió la laca y empezó a usarla sobre Gil durante más de diez minutos.

''Coff...,Coff...'' ¡Me vas a ahogar imbécil!-Gritó Gil mientras le daba un manotazo a la laca y la mandaba a volar. Respiró hondo, realmente se estaba quedando sin oxigeno entre tanta laca.

-¡Perdona! ¡Lo siento mucho!, Feliks me dijo que te echase laca durante quince minutos porque dijo que tenías el pelo muy fino y el peinado te se iba a deshacer enseguida-Se disculpó arrepentido.

_-El pelo fino y una mierda el trábelo quería ahogarme-_Pensó Gil mientras se recuperaba de su casi muerte por asfixia . Sin previo aviso empezó a echarle polvos blancos con una esponja en la cara, casi se vuelve ahogar cuando empezó a espolvorearle el maquillaje por la nariz.

-''Coff...Coff... '' ¿¡Pero qué demonios haces echándome maquillaje por la nariz inútil?! ¿¡Acaso alguien me va a ver el agujero de la nariz?! ¡''Achís''!- Contestó aún más cabreado Gil tras el segundo intento de asfixia.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... En la lista que me ha dado Feliks pone que debo conseguir que los agujeros de la nariz sean también blancos.-Dijo el lituano mientras miraba preocupado la lista.

-_Maldito trábelo cuando le vea, sí que lo voy a asfixiar ¡Pero asfixiar con mis propias manos!-_pensó Gil mientras se veía en el espejo lo increíble que era.

Toris le mandó cerrar los ojos y se los maquillo con un fuerte tono negro, Gil al abrir los ojos se quedó de piedra.

-¿¡Qué demonios es esto?! Parece que me hayan dado un puñetazo en los ojos, parezco Antonio con el ojo berenjena ¿A caso los ha puesto de moda?-Gritó desesperado al verse al espejo.

-Espera que aún no he terminado, vuelve a cerrar los ojos-Dijo el lituano mientras saca un bote que contenía purpurina de colores y se lo esparció por el rostro y seguidamente por todo el cuerpo. Gil al verse al espejo casi le da un infarto.

-¿¡Por qué demonios parezco un Gusiluz diabólico?!-Gritó alarmado al verse con aquella purpurina que cegaba a quilómetros y aquellos ojos de panda.

-Feliks me ha dicho que es para que brilles con luz propia-Dijo inocentemente Toris, mientras iba a buscarle la ropa.

_-Brillar con luz propia, será cabrón-_Pensó Gil mientras continuaba mirándose en el espejo.

* * *

Francis había terminado antes de lo planeado el rodaje, así que cogió el jet privado de Antonio y volaba hacia Milán, con él se encontraba Eli y Iván que se habían unido a él.

-Menudo jet tiene Antonio, yo quiero uno, tendré que preguntarle de donde lo compró-Dijo Eli mientras se recostaba en uno de los múltiples sillones que tenía el jet.

-Ya ves, uno de sus caprichitos, ¿Queréis algo de beber?-Dijo Francis mientras se dirigía al minibar que había en el salón.

-Ponme un Martini-Dijo Eli mientras leía una de las revista de moda que se había comprado en el quiosco.

-A mi uno de vodka- Contestó Iván desde otro de los sillones.

-¿Vodka con qué?-Preguntó Francis mientras preparaba los cocteles.

-Vodka, solo vodka- Dijo con una sonrisa Iván.

_-''Solo vodka...'' ¡Está loco! ¿¡Quién demonios se hace una copa de SOLO vodka!? Si debe arder solo con pasar la lengua.-_Pensó asustado Francis mientras preparaba el extraño cóctel.

-¡Chicos, una foto para el Twitter!-Gritó feliz Eli mientras se sacaba del bolsillo del pantalón el Smartphone y sacó la foto, donde salían los tres sonrientes con las copas en las manos.

_''De camino a Milán para la fiesta de esta noche. ¡Será increíble!''-_Publicó Eli con la foto adjuntada.

Los tres amigos charlaron tranquilamente hasta que el teléfono de los tres sonó a la vez.

-Debe ser Gossip Hetalia-Dijo Francis con un tono fúnebre.

-Lo sé-Contestó de la misma manera Eli, que aún recordaba las burlas a su costa tras haberse quemado en la playa.

-¡Vamos a verlo! Total si no nos gusta, esta noche nos cargamos al inglesito y seguro que no vuelve a publicar nada más-Dijo feliz Iván. Francis y Eli tenían miedo sabían que aquello no era una mera broma, él lo decía muy enserio. Abrió el mensaje y una risa burlona salió de sus labios.

-Francis el twitt va dirigido a tí-Contesto alegre mientras le daba a retweet.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?!, No, no, no...-Gritó desesperado Francis mientras abría el mensaje.

_''Francis ya está bebiendo para esta noche, no sea caso que esta vez no se pueda dormir'', _Abrió la foto que traía el mensaje era la foto que acaba de subir Eli pero señalando con el rotulador del Paint la copa que traía en las manos y al lado la foto de él borracho con el pelo despeinado.

-Oye Francis, esta foto es nueva aún no la habían publicado.-Se rió Eli mientras también le daba retweet al mensaje.

-¿No se van a olvidar nunca o qué?...-Preguntó Francis deprimido en uno de los sillones mientras le daba un sorbo a la copa.

* * *

Antonio se encontraba en el hotel deshaciendo las maletas y preparándose para asistir al desfile de esa noche, se encontraba en el baño cara a cara con el espejo intentando disimular su ojo morado, probó con todo tipo de maquillaje, polvos, cremas pero nada surgió efecto ahora parecía que tuviese una careta debido a todos los productos que había usado.

_-No hay manera, parece que tengo Nutella en la cara pero el ojo continua igual_- Pensó mientras se lavaba la cara y se quitaba todos los potingues que llevaba, terminó por colocarse una bolsa de hielo gigante en la cara para intentar bajar un poco la hinchazón. Su teléfono empezó a sonar, se levantó corriendo y lo cogió.

-Antonio, soy Francis. Aguárdame sitio en el desfile que llegamos a tiempo.-Dijo una voz melosa a través del teléfono.

-¿Llegamos?-Dijo sorprendido el moreno, él solo esperaba a Francis.

-Sí, Eli y Iván también se vienen así que aguárdanos tres sitios, por cierto ¿Cómo va el ojo? Esta mañana no tenía muy buena pinta.-Dijo riéndose el rubio.

-¡¿Cómo sabes lo del ojo si no me has visto?!-Gritó sorprendido Antonio.

-Gossip Hetalia, ya sabes, han colgado una foto tuya en el aeropuerto con el ojo berenjena, hay un montón de teorías sobre cómo te lo hiciste. ¿Por cierto como fue?-Continuó riéndose el francés.

-Maldito Arthur, te lo digo pero no se lo cuentes a nadie, estaba practicando un exorcismo a Vincent, porque creía que estaba poseído.- Dijo Antonio super seguro de sí mismo y del exorcismo.

-¡Pero cómo va a estar poseído! Anda, que tu también tienes casa una-Francis empezó a reírse de tal manera que empezó a llorar de la risa.

-¡No está poseído! ¡Él es el mismo demonio!-Empezó a enfadarse el moreno tras las risas a su costa.

-Vamos que te metió tal guantazo que llevas el ojo morado ¿No?-Continuó riéndose.

-Más o menos-Admitió Antonio tras recordar el puñetazo.

-Ponte un poco de maquillaje y disimúlalo un poco, un beso.-Y Francis colgó la llamada

_Eso ya lo he intentado y no ha funcionado_-Suspiró Antonio, al ver que no había manera de arreglar aquello. Su teléfono volvió a sonar, descolgó enseguida la llamada.

-Hermanito, tu amigo se acaba de marchar con unos de mis mejores trajes-Dijo alegre Paulo.

-No le llames amigo, es el demonio.-Contestó Antonio con un tono fúnebre al recordar su ojo.

-¡Qué exagerado eres! Si parece un buen chico-Contestó su hermano tras recordar cómo se había probado el primer traje, le había gustado y no tuvo que hacer faena en arreglarlo.

-¿¡Buen chico!? ¿No has visto mi ojo?-Gritó enfadado.

-Seguro que te lo merecías, y lo sabes-Contestó Paulo al recordar lo cansino que podía llegar a ser su hermano.

-¡Nadie se merece tal guantazo!-Lloró el moreno al saber que aquella noche iba a ser el centro de las miradas y no precisamente por ir bien vestido.

-Esta noche nos vemos, un beso hermanito-Y colgó la llamada.

* * *

Unas horas después se encontraban Antonio, Francis, Iván y Eli sentados en primera fila esperando el comienzo del desfile. Evidentemente Antonio llevaba el ojo berenjena. Los cuatro hablan entusiasmados de las mil y una formas que matarían a Arthur aquella noche, tras todas las publicaciones comprometidas que había publicado sobre ellos, pero callaron de repente cuando la música empezó y el desfile dio lugar.

Los ojos de Antonio se abrieron como platos al ver como Lovino abría el desfile seguido de su hermano. Los ojos ámbar de Lovino chocaron con fuerza con los de Antonio, el cual desvió la mirada tras notar todo el odio que le había dedicado con un simple choque de miradas.

_Le odio. Le odio. Le odio..._-Se repetía mentalmente Lovino para no hacer frente a lo que realmente sentía por aquel español.

* * *

_**Ya estaaaa :D**_  
_**Espero que os haya gustado**_

_**Un besooo ^^**_

**_Voy a contestar a los review que no tienen cuenta, como siempre digo...¡Debeis haceros unaaaa :DDDDDDDDD !_**

**_Piripipi_****_: Gracias por el review, ¡A mi si que me hace ilusión que me dejes un review *.*!, lo del exorcismo fue luego de ver un AMV por internet y me mente voló directamente al fic xD ( Y eso que era uno bastante triste, empiezo a delirar...)A mi me encanta Feliks es tan tan tan ... cabrón jajajajajaja. Un besoooo ^^_**

**_Guest:_****_ ¡Qué alegría que te gusten mis historias! Intento que el fic sea humor a tope jajajaja, aunque a veces me cuesta escribirlas que paso entre Lovi y Toni chan, chan, chan... A lo mejor en el proximo capitulo sale xDD, me encanta lo que has dicho de las personalidades aveces pienso que me salen un poquito OC xD. Un besooo!_**


	7. ¡Qué no pare la fiesta!

_**Hola :D**_

_**Nuevo capitulo**_

_**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, he tenido unas semanas muy complicadas y no he tenido tiempo para hacerlo**_

_**Espero que os guste el capi :D**_

* * *

Antonio sintió aquella mirada de Lovino como si miles de agujas le hubiesen atravesado el corazón, tras la ruptura no se habían vuelto a ver en persona y verle ahí frente a él desfilando y con una mirada inyectada en odio no era una sensación agradable.

-Antonio, _mon amour_ no le des más vueltas, hiciste bien en terminar la relación.-Dijo Francis con su característico tono meloso mientras le daba unas palmaditas a la espalda a un deprimido Antonio.

Lovino continuó desfilando bañado en miles de flashes, posó y dedicó una mirada de odio a todos aquellos que le observaban, según la crítica una mirada seductora, para los demás una amenaza de muerte lenta y dolorosa.

De camino al backstage Lovino dirigió otra mirada hostil al moreno que creía que en cualquier momento saltaría de la pasarela y le dejaría el otro ojo morado para llevar ambos ojos combinados.

-¿Soy la única que acaba de sentir una aura moribunda dirigida a Antonio?-Preguntó Eli mientras observaba la escena.

-No, tranquila creo que todos la hemos notado. ¡Seguro que mañana salís en todas las revistas!-Se río Francis de su amigo que parecía que quisiese que la tierra le tragase.

-¿Queréis que haga desaparecer dicha aura?-Preguntó con una inocencia fingida Iván, a los otros tres se les erizó la piel con aquella pregunta.

-No tranquilo Iván, si no me molesta-Dijo corriendo Antonio para evitar aquel intento de asesinato.

Tras Lovino salió su hermano con un semblante mucho más relajado, totalmente opuesto a su hermano con una sonrisa inocente y unos ojos alegres, al verles les sonrío y continuó con su trabajo.

Todo iba normal con el desfile, bueno todo lo normal posible en un desfile dirigido por Feliks donde sus modelos llevaban alas de mariposa, vestían de rosa e incluso llevaban coronas de princesa. Cabe destacar que Lovino llevaba una de ellas lo que incrementó más su mal carácter contra el moreno.

Pero los ojos de Francis, Antonio, Eli e Iván se abrieron de par en par debido a la incredibilidad de lo que estaban viendo, tras unos increíbles fuegos artificiales salió Gil montado en un poni rosa con un vestido de princesa de color azul, la piel bañada en purpurina y los ojos negros como los de un panda, era una mezcla bizarra y sin sentido que le hacían parecer una muñeca como las de _''Monster High''_ donde se podía observar unos coloretes súper rojos debido a la vergüenza del momento.

No lo pudieron resistir y ambos amigos empezaron a reírse como si estuviesen locos, hasta el punto de ponerse a llorar de la risa tras observar a su magnífico amigo vestido de esa guisa.

-_Le odio, le odio, le odio... Lo voy a matar, matar, matar, matar, matar..._-Era lo único que pasaba en aquel momento por la mente del albino tras observar como sus amigos se partían a su costa y como Feliks le saludaba efusivamente con la mano mientras una sonrisa malvada se formaba en sus labios. Gil llegó a creer que incluso el poni llamado por Feliks '_'El Gilponi ''_ se estaba riendo de él y su estrambótico atuendo.

Tras aquel llamativo desfile y varias risas a costa de Gil llegó la esperada fiesta.

* * *

Francis, Antonio y Gil iban de camino en la misma limosina, Francis con un elegante traje con un corbata azul que resaltaba sus ojos y su cabellera rubia que tantas horas le dedicaba a cuidarla, con un estilo muy parecido iban Gil y Antonio este último con el ojo hinchado y morado que era un claro objeto de burla de sus amigos y Gil aún tras varías duchas aún tenía restos de purpurina por todo su cuerpo.

Tras bajar de ella, se acomodaron el traje y desfilaron por aquella alfombra rosa que les conducía al interior del recinto donde se celebraba la fiesta, todos los paparazis que fotografiaban la entrada a la fiesta se centraron en fotografiar al exclusivo trió que sonreían con prepotencia eclipsando a cualquier otra estrella que estuviese por el lugar, pero lo que no esperaba ese trío de amigos es que de repente toda la atención dejase de centrarse en ellos para concentrarse en Emma que lucía una hermosa cabellera rubia y un deslumbrante vestido rojo que hacia destacar todas sus curvas, pero la cara de ambos cambió al observar a su acompañante, su hermano Vincent sin su pelo pincho, con un pelo que no desafiaba la gravedad y con un flequillo que le tapaba la cicatriz que tenía en la frente, según la hipótesis de Antonio era una señal de que estaba poseído, y un elegante traje negro que destacaba más su esbelta figura, pero lo que más sorprendió al trío de amigos es que estaba sonriendo. Pero sonriendo de una manera extraña.

-Parece que le estén apuntando con una pistola para que sonría.-Se río Gil al ver aquella extraña mueca en su cara.

-Yo creo que le han dicho que para causar buena impresión debe sonreír, pero a mí me da miedo esa sonrisa-Dijo Francis un poco asustado tras saber el buen gancho derecho que tenía este.

-Es Satanás-Sentenció Antonio con una mirada furibunda.

-Si él es Satanás, entonces qué demonios es él-Dijo Francis con una aura hostil mientras observaba como Arthur bajaba de la limosina y caminaba por la alfombra rosa con la elegancia y educación de un caballero inglés seguido de Alfred.

-No hay palabras para describirle-Dijo Gil mientras fijaba sus ojos rojos sobre Arthur ejerciendo una fuerza mental sobre este esperando lanzar rayos de estos y que hicieran que desapareciese.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿No se supone que la fiesta es privada y no se admite prensa?-Preguntó Antonio uniéndose a Gil y concentrando toda su energía negativa sobre el inglés.

-Habrá sido invitado como director de Gossip Hetalia no como periodista, además están prohibidas la publicación de fotos.-Dijo Francis mientras apoyaba a sus amigos en la tarea de intentar hacer estallar a Arthur con el poder de la mente.

-El año pasado también lo estaba y recuerdo como salió a la luz una foto de nosotros borrachos en la fuente de ponche-Dijo Antonio intensificando la mirada de odio hacia Arthur.

-¡Es verdad! Salíamos los tres, yo con la camiseta desabrochada mostrando mi espectacular figura y con un ciego más que considerable, Antonio sin camiseta con el pecho al aire y Francis... Francis tu solo llevabas los boxers-Tras aquello Gil y Antonio empezaron a reírse como locos de la mala suerte que tenía siempre el francés.

-Siempre yo...¿¡Porqué?!-Empezó a llorar Francis haciendo una escenita dramática que no se la creía ni él.

Luego de las fotografías, empezó la fiesta. El recinto era enorme con luces de neón, bolas de discoteca, el Dj mesclando la mejor música del momento, strippers y multitud de barras libres. Todo ello con una marcado tono rosa.

Nuestro trío de amigos favoritos lo estaba dando todo en la pista de baile con ya varias copas de más pero no por ello iban a dejar de beber.

Francis se marchó a la barra a por otra copa cuando a su lado apareció Arthur, cuando sus miradas chocaron falto poco para que una onda expansiva destrozase todo a su alrededor.

-Otra copa, ¿Qué no puedes dormir?-preguntó Arthur cínicamente mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona.

-Te recuerdo que tus borracheras son peores que las mías ¿O no recuerdas como empezaste a lanzar los taburetes de un bar contra nosotros y luego tuviste que pagarlos?-Le devolvió el golpe a Arthur mientras pedía otra copa.

-Os odio, pero a ti más.-Sentenció Arthur mientras le daba un trago a su ron.

-Que mala es la envidia-Sentenció Francis mientras cogía la copa con intenciones de alejarse de él.

-Cobarde-Aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente del francés como dardos afilados.

-¡¿Cobarde?!-Dijo enfadado mientras retaba con la mirada a Arthur que sonreía de lado.

-Ronda de _shots_ -Retó Arthur con la mirada.

-Te vas a arrepentir, inglesito del demonio.-Dijo Francis mientras volvía a la barra y veía como la camarera colocaba una larga fila de vasitos para luego rellenarlos de toda clase de bebida, les daba igual de lo que fuese solo querían que los rellenase pronto y empezar a beber como locos para demostrar cuál de los dos tenía más aguante.

Cuando estuvo todo preparado dio lugar el reto, uno tras otro a una velocidad anormal empezaron a vaciarse los vasitos, ambos notaban como la garganta ardía con cada trago, tequila, vodka, ginebra, Licor 43, Absenta y multitud de licores más que no distinguieron entre tanto trago, una mezcla mortal en la cual lucharían por ver a cuál de los dos se le notaba menos el alcohol, tarea ardua tras tanto trago.

* * *

Mientras tanto Gil con un mareo más que notable se marchó al baño, pero por el camino se encontró a Eli por lo cual no perdió la oportunidad de molestar a su amiga de la infancia.

-Eli, nunca hubiese creído hace unos años que te vería con vestido y tacones, con lo bruta que eras-Se rió Gil mientras le daba un trago a lo copa que llevaba en la mano.

-Te recuerdo que era yo quien te protegía de los abusones que se metían contigo por ser albino- Se defendió Eli con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-¡Hump! Era joven e inocente ahora les dejaría sin dientes. ¿Por cierto que tal con el austriaco estirado?-Gritó a todo pulmón mostrando su sonrisa ladeada.

-Roderich, se llama Roderich y estoy muy bien con él-Dijo enfadada tras aquel tono despectivo dirigido a su novio.

-¿Y donde esta? ¿Porque no te ha acompañado a la fiesta? Qué has tenido que venir con el loco de Iván.-Aquellas preguntas salían como dardos de la boca de Gil que poco controlaba ya lo que decía.

-Hoy tenía un concierto muy importante con la orquesta y no ha podido venir, además tampoco le gustan mucho este tipo de fiestas.-Dijo mientras posaba la vista en suelo con un semblante triste.

-Ves, lo que yo decían un estirado. ¡Vamos a por tragos a la barra!-Gritó feliz mientras le arrastraba a ella.

-Sabes que tengo más aguante con el alcohol que tú, ¿Verdad?-Dijo con una sonrisa lasciva.

-Soy demasiado awesome para emborracharme-Dijo dándose golpes en el pecho demostrando que era un macho alfa, aunque realmente parecía Tarzán en ese momento.

-Gossip Hetalia no dice lo mismo-Dijo a carcajada limpia recordando todas las publicaciones sobres sus borracheras.

-¿Quieres beber o no?-Preguntó Gil con cierto tono de enfado tras aquel golpe bajo.

-Te vas a arrepentir-Dijo Eli con una sonrisa mientras le seguía a la barra.

* * *

Antonio se había quedado solísimo en la pista de baile esperando a que volviesen sus amigos, tras media hora se dio cuenta que le habían abandonado así que se fue a dar una vuelta por la fiesta al ver si veía a alguien conocido.

Pero lo que vio le paró por un momento el corazón ya que en medio de la vista pudo ver a Emma bailando con un sonriente Lovino, él nunca había visto a Lovino sonreír de aquella manera mientras estaban juntos y de repente lo veía tan feliz con su amiga.

Pero se paró de verdad cuando vio que cada vez estaban más juntos y que sus rostros cada vez estaban más cerca. Sabía cómo iba a terminar aquello, lo sabía y no se equivocó, aquellas dos personas terminaron por unir sus labios en un apasionado beso que fue como una apuñada para él. Pero no puedo contemplar más aquella escena cuando de repente alguien le cogió del brazo y le empujo fuera de la pista de la baile y no le soltó hasta que llegaron a la terraza.

-¿Qué demonios haces?¿No tienes bastante con dejarme el ojo morado que ahora quieres lanzarme por la terraza abajo?-Gritó Antonio al tener que apoyarse en la barandilla de la terraza tras el empujón proporcionado por Vincent y el alcohol que llevaba ya en sangre.

-Soy tu guardaespaldas, te protejo-Dijo Vincent mientras se encendía un cigarro en la terraza.

_-¿Protegerme?-_Pensó Antonio mientras veía a Vincent fumar, al momento se dio cuenta que lo único que había hecho era alejarle de aquella escena que tanto dolor le producía verla pero que era incapaz de alejarse de ella.

-Gracias-Dijo mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla de la terraza al lado de Vincent.

-Es mi trabajo-Sentenció con una voz ronca para que no se diese cuenta que en el fondo lo había hecho con buenas intenciones y no por su trabajo.

-¿Sabes? Aun le quiero- Dijo en un susurró al aire el moreno, tras aquello la mirada aceituna de Vincent se colocó sobre el de manera inquisidora.

-¿Qué ocurrió entre vosotros?-Preguntó Vincent mientras expulsaba el humo de sus pulmones.

-¿Te interesas por mí?-Preguntó con un tono irónico el moreno mientras veía las magnificas vistas de la terraza.

-Curiosidad-Mintió el rubio.

-Es una historia muy larga-Contestó mientras se encendía el mismo un cigarro.

-Tenemos toda la noche-Dijo ya curioso Vincent

-Todo empezó...

* * *

_**Sí, he dejado el final con mala fe xD No me odieis ! :D Muahahahaa...**_

**_Muchísimas_**_** gracias por los reviews, ¡Perdón por tardar tanto en contestarlos!, pero es que no he tenido tiempo para hacerlo T.T ¡Me animan mucho!**_

_**Un beso a todos los que leéis la historia :D**_

_**¡Hasta pronto!**_


End file.
